


Insatiable

by bangster_12



Series: SeHo Kinktober [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Fluff, M/M, Top Oh Sehun, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: It would be their last night. And they're making the most out of it.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960693
Kudos: 44
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Day 07: Thigh Fucking

Junmyeon was sore. That was even an understatement. He could no longer feel his limbs, he was bone-tired but oh god he was so blissed out he wanted more. But his body just won’t cooperate. His ass stung and he knew he was still gaping after all the fucks that he and his boyfriend did.

It would be their last night together before Sehun would leave again for a business trip. And it would be another two months before they'd see each other again. So they’re making the most out of it.

An arm snaked around his waist and pulled him. He felt Sehun’s erection on his back.

“Babe.”

“Hello,” Sehun kissed the back of his ear and sucked on the earlobe. “How are you feeling?”

“Still sore and no, I don’t think I can go another round. How are you still hard?”

Sehun chuckled. “You make me hard, darling.”

“Don’t call me that,” Junmyeon elbowed him and squirmed away from Sehun.

“Where are you going?” Sehun pulled at him again. This time, his grip on Junmyeon’s waist tightened and he thrust a little to let his boyfriend know that he still wanted to go another round.

“Babe,” Junmyeon whined. He really can’t do another one.

“Please,” Sehun was now kissing and sucking his neck. His hands were now sliding towards Junmyeon’s cock.

Junmyeon wasn’t able to stop himself from moaning.

“Sehun,” he gasped as Sehun was stroking him hard again. “Babe, I really can’t do it.”

“I know,” Sehun brought one of his hands to Junmyeon’s chest and pulled and twisted the hardened nubs.

“Oh my god,” Junmyeon moaned out loud. He thought he could no longer come but his body was telling him otherwise.

Sehun kept on thrusting behind him, his cock sliding back and forth on Junmyeon’s ass crack.

“Babe, I really can’t take you. You’ll tear me apart,” Junmyeon panted. Despite his words, he was rubbing his ass back on Sehun’s cock.

“Fuck,” Sehun bit Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Mouth?”

“No, I have to sing tomorrow. Hand?”

“I have a better idea.”

Sehun released him and knelt. He guided Junmyeon on his back.

“What are you planning?” Junmyeon asked as Sehun pulled Junmyeon’s knees together and pushed towards Junmyeon’s chest. “Babe, I swear to god if you put it in, I’m going to cut off your dick.”

“I won’t, so trust me,” Sehun’s breaths were labored as he positioned himself between Junmyeon’s thighs. “Whatever happens, keep your thighs together.”

“Oh god,” Junmyeon finally got what Sehun wanted. So he wiggled himself into a comfortable position and held onto the back of his knees.

Sehun finally slid his cock between Junmyeon’s thighs. He was so hard and hot and needed friction so badly. He groaned as he thrust back and forth his boyfriend’s thighs. It wasn’t as tight as Junmyeon’s delicious ass but it was as pleasurable just the same.

“Fuck, Junmyeon,” Sehun strained as he started to quicken his pace.

Junmyeon felt hot all over as he watched his boyfriend above him using his body to get off. Sehun’s cock was so hot between his thighs. His gaze lowered and he saw how his boyfriend’s cock would peek out from between his thighs as Sehun would thrust forward.

“That’s so hot,” Junmyeon whispered. He let go of holding his thighs and reached for his own cock which was also starting to harden. “Yes, baby. Go on. Use my body.”

“Fuck,” Sehun gripped tightly on Junmyeon’s thighs. Junmyeon was sure there would be bruising. “Don’t talk like that, Junmyeon!”

“Why? You don’t like that?” Junmyeon quickened stroking himself. He was so near. “But I’m right, aren’t I? I’m just a fucktoy for you to use.”

“Shit!” Sehun was now pistoning his hips.

“Come, Sehun. Come for me, baby.”

Sehun let out a guttural ‘Fuck!’ as he came, cum shooting towards Junmyeon’s stomach. Junmyeon tugged on his cock twice and he was coming in a silent scream.

“That was so hot,” Sehun panted. 

As soon as Sehun let go of his thighs, Junmyeon spread them apart and opened his arms so his boyfriend could lay on top of him. Sehun was grateful for the invitation and he gently laid down atop his boyfriend.

“Is my baby satiated?”

Sehun groaned his reply. “I don’t know if I can still move.”

Junmyeon laughed and sent vibrations down their body.

“Stop, babe, I’m still sensitive,” Sehun said. His cock was limp between their hard bodies.

“Baby,” Junmyeon ran his fingers through Sehun’s hair.

“Babe, you know you’re not just a body for me, okay?”

“I know,” Junmyeon smiled. “That was lust talking. I know you love me and that you would die without me.”

“Good that we have that sorted out,” Sehun sleepily muttered.

“Are you sleepy? Sehun, don’t sleep on top of me. You’re heavy!” He tried to push off his boyfriend but Sehun was not budging. “Sehun!”

Sehun grunted. He finally rolled over and brought Junmyeon with him. Now Junmyeon was half-lying on top of Sehun. Junmyeon wanted to pull himself away but Sehun didn't want to let him go.

“Let’s just stay like this, please,” he mumbled as he was closing his eyes. 

Junmyeon sighed. He craned up his neck so he could kiss his boyfriend’s lips. He thought Sehun was sleeping but his boyfriend opened his mouth to kiss him back and he welcomed his tongue in his mouth. Junmyeon groaned to the kiss as Sehun’s hand slid towards the back of Junmyeon’s thigh and hitched up Junmyeon’s leg to his waist.

“I’m going to miss you,” Sehun mumbled in his neck.

“You better be,” Junmyeon told him. “Or all of these would be for nothing.”

Sehun gave a tired chuckle. “What time is it?”

“A little after eight.”

“Hmm...I still have five hours before my flight...do you think you won’t be sore anymore?”

Junmyeon smacked Sehun’s chest. Sehun just laughed.

“Well, if I will still be, I give you permission to use my body.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise. Now let’s go to sleep if we still want another round before you leave.”

“I love you,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon pecked his sleepy boyfriend’s lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
